Brave Blade
Brave Blade is a recurring weapon in the ''Final Fantasy'' series. It is often one of the stronger and rarer weapons. It made its debut in Final Fantasy V, and it is often opposed by the Chicken Knife. The Brave Blade wielded by Bartz has two distinctive appearances: as a sprite it appears a lot like a regular sword but with a gold cross-guard with two arcs pointing upward at its ends and as a model which depicts its as a stylish gold-and-red sword with a green gem placed at the center of its cross-guard. Appearances Final Fantasy V Brave Blade is one of the most powerful weapons in the original SNES and Anthology versions, being exceeded by a few weapons in the Advance and succeeding versions, and can only be obtained in the merged world in Moore. Its counterpart is the Chicken Knife. To obtain the Brave Blade, the player must head to the left of the inn and go as far as possible, then go down, to two barrels in a line next to a tree. The player should then head in front of the barrels and go down into the small building and into the woods. In the woods the directions are: down, right, down, left, up, right, down. On the last direction, the party will suddenly freeze and the screen will go fuzzy, when two boxes and a old man will appear. He will tell the player to pick a box, one with the Chicken Knife, and one with the Brave Blade. Brave Blade is a unique weapon in that it loses power each time the user runs from battle even before the weapon is obtained, and at its maximum power is stronger than Ragnarok. However, should the user run even once, the weapon's strength will greatly diminish. It has a starting Attack Power of 150, and grants +5 Strength. Final Fantasy XI The Brave Blade is the Vigil weapon corresponding to the Paladin's Mythic Weapon (Burtgang), found within Nyzul Isle. It can be used to obtain the weapon skill Atonement. Dissidia Final Fantasy Brave Blade is a level 92 sword that provides +63 Attack and Initial Bravery +40%. The Brave Blade from Final Fantasy V also appears in Bartz's EX Burst, when he combines the weapons of his friends into the sword to deliver the final blow. Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy The Brave Blade appears as part of Bartz's EX Burst. The Brave Blade weapon is a level 90 Sword that provides +63 Attack and +40% Initial Bravery. It can be obtained by trading 158,000 gil, Icebrand, a Darksteel Ingot, and Wanderer's Hope x5. Dissidia Final Fantasy NT Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia Theatrhythm Final Fantasy and Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Curtain Call Bartz wields the Brave Blade in his character model. Pictlogica Final Fantasy ''Pictlogica Final Fantasy ≒ ''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Final Fantasy Record Keeper Final Fantasy Explorers Brave Blade is wielded by Bartz. Due to the cartoon-like nature of the art, the sword appears bigger in relation to the wielders body than originally. Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Non-''Final Fantasy'' appearances Seiken Densetsu 3 The Brave Blade appears as the ultimate weapon of Duran for the Light most class of the Knight path, the Paladin. It is a simple silvery steel double edged sword with a golden fin flanged cross guard studded into the ricasso of the blade and a brass rimmed leather wrapped handle. Unlike Final Fantasy's depiction of the weapon, the Brave Blade is the mark of true heroes, and lends itself only to those who have come to understand the ways and principles of being a great warrior. Puzzle & Dragons Bartz's Brave Blade appeared in Puzzle & Dragons as part of the Final Fantasy collaboration. Monster Strike Bartz wields the Brave Blade. Gallery Braveblade.jpg|''Final Fantasy V. Broadsword - FF5.png|Final Fantasy V'' (GBA). FFXI Sword 46.png|''Final Fantasy XI'' Dissidia-BraveBlade2.png|Blue Brave Blade in Dissidia and Dissidia 012, used in Bartz's alternate outfit. Manikin-Brave Blade.png|Crystal Brave Blade for Manikins in Dissidia and Dissidia 012, never seen in-game. DFF2015 Brave Blade.png|''Dissidia Final Fantasy NT. DFFOO Brave Blade (V).png|Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia. Theatrhythm Bartz.png|Theatrhythm Final Fantasy'' and Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Curtain Call. PFF Bartz DFF Illust.png|''Pictlogica Final Fantasy. PFF Harmony Brave Blade Icon.png|Icon in ''Pictlogica Final Fantasy. FFAB Brave Blade SSR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR). FFAB Brave Blade SSR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR+). FFAB Brave Blade FFV CR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (CR). FFRK Brave Blade FFVI.png|''Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' FFVI. FFRK Brave Blade FFVII.png|''Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' FFVII. FFRK Brave Blade FFIX.png|''Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' FFIX. FFRK Brave Blade FFV Sprite.png|Sprite in Final Fantasy Record Keeper. FFRK Brave Blade Sprite.png|Sprite from boss version of Bartz in Final Fantasy Record Keeper. FFBE Brave Blade DFF Sprite.png|Brave Blade as seen as part of ★5 Bartz's sprite in Final Fantasy Brave Exvius. Category:Swords